Jungle of Luin
by PigeonFligher
Summary: PurpleK21 finds herself in a jungle world called Luin. She thought it would be a normal Minecraft. However, she doesn't expect the new dangers found on this world. It's up to her to stop the forces of jungle evil and bring back the last settlements. She won't do this alone either. Friends will accompany her along the way
1. Chapter 1: A Jungle World

**Heyo, it's Pigeon! I've made another story. This story caught my imagination better than the other one. I will continue it though. PurpleK21 is based off my friend's Minecraft username. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

PurpleK21 has joined Luin

I gazed over the landscape. I was in some sort temple. It was old, however. Moss stone and vines grew between the cracks of cobblestone. Sunlight shone through various holes. The dust swirled around to an invisible wind. I rose from my crouching position and brushed off my worn denim shorts. There was an enormous basin filled with water. I gazed into it and studied my reflection.

"I look like a mess," I commented. My normally brown silky hair was cut unevenly with tangles everywhere. Several scabs covered my face. However, my eyes were still the same. Light danced around in my lavender eyes. I straightened up and walked out of the temple, my footsteps echoing in the massive building. It was depressing, and I wanted to get away from it. I looked up at the ruin again. There was a sign on top of the gate.

"Temple of the Jungle of Luin," It read.

"Luin, not a very common name," I mused.

I trudged through the thick foliage and grabbed a vine and heaved myself up. I reached the top and looked all around me. A sea of trees stretched everywhere, not another biome was seen. I slid down a vine and continued to walk. I punched some trees to gain some wood, like any normal Minecrafter. Suddenly, I heard footsteps and quickly turned around just in time to come face to face with a creeper, covered with vines.

"Ah!" I yelped just as the creeper exploded. I went flying back and slammed into a tree. "Ugh," I groaned. Since when did creepers have vines?

I tell I only had 2 hearts remaining. I felt around and groaned again as I started to feel bruises appear. With great difficulty, I got up and examined the creeper hole. There were some dirt bits, but the creeper had exploded some cobblestone. I carefully stepped into the hole and the cobble blocks dived into my purple backpack. I looked inside and realized I had an empty water bottle and a stone sword with an lime green stipe running down the middle. I pulled out the sword and weighed it in my hand. It was a bit heavy, but it would have to do. I made some planks, then a crafting table. I made a stone pick and began to mine in the creeper hole.

"I wonder if there is anyone here," I muttered to myself.

I continued to make a staircase down the stone. I mined another block and found a coal vein.

"Great, now I won't be left in the dark." I slowly mined my way down and found some iron. "Yes!" I shouted! "Now I have iron."

I made a furnace and began smelting my iron. My stomach rumbled.

"Crud," I muttered, "now I'm going to starve." I made my an iron sword, a pick, and an axe. I walked out of my mini mine. The sun was setting.

"Great," I said, "night with monsters."

I walked around until I found a tall tree. I climbed up until leaves started to block my way to the top. I launched myself to the nearest branch and landed amount the leaves. As usual, the leaves somehow did not break. I placed torches on the tree and laid down on the leaves. I yawned and fell asleep.  
_

_Pale moonlight revealed a gleaming, light green skull. The rattling of bones were faintly heard. The skull rose above the leaves, not making a single sound. It was connected to a skeletonal body. The skeleton glared at the light peeking through the leaves. It rattled in irration. There was a new human in the jungle. And now the girl was sleeping right next to it. A movement caught its nonexistant eyes. It was the single. The skeleton grinned in anticipation. It spotted other skeletons drawing their bows, and did the same. There would be one less human in Luin._

**eah I know this was a short chapter, and may probably boring for most people who have been spoiled by awesome stories. Well, I promise the next one will be more exciting and longer! Please review! Thanks, and all the pigeons thank you too? Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Skeletons in the Trees?

**Heyo, it's Pigeon again. As I promised, this chapter is MUCH longer. Well I can't say much, except I do not own Minecraft. I just own this laptop and my little noggin. Well, as always, I hope you like the story!**

I woke and frowned. The sun wasn't up. So why did I wake up? I suddenly clutched my stomach in pain.

"Ah!" I groaned. My stomach sent another signal of pain. I had to get food, fast. I slid down the tree and readied my sword. I slowly walked through some trees. Something whistled by my ear and dug itself into the tree next to me. I wildly looked around me, looking for the skeleton. I heard rattling and an arrow flew at me. Time slowed down as I dropped to the ground. The arrow sailed by. I tried to find the source of the arrows when another arrow lodged itself into my back.

"FRICK!" I screamed. In my agony I glanced up and noticed bones in the tree leaves.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed, "There are tree skeletons?" I was answered by more skeletons appearing in the trees and pulling back their bows. They were all light green with arrows covered in leaves. The arrows had leaves for the feather part. I didn't have much time to examine them when they all let go of the strings, all the arrows aimed at me. I started to run as fast as I could, but a shower of arrows cut me off. I turned around. They all seemed to grin at me. Well, I wasn't going to go down without a fight. I sprinted at the nearest tree and climbed up. I launched myself off the tree with my sword drawn and stabbed the nearest skeleton. Another skeleton tried to shoot another arrow at me, but I dodged to the left and sliced its head off. I continued to propel myself against trees and kill off the skeletons. I was in mid-air when one of the skeletons got a lucky shot and ruined my momentum.

"Shet," I yelped when I fell and slammed into the ground. I winced in pain as I tried to get up, only to be shot by another skeleton.

"Back off," I yelled. I heard some rattling. I could tell they were laughing. More arrows zipped through the air and dug into me. It took all my will power to not scream, I only just closed my eyes and waited for my suffering to end. I heard footsteps and opened my eyes. There was a skeleton that had a a crown of leaves and bones placed on its head. He had a bow that looked like it didnt belong to him. He then opened his mouth and SPOKE.

"Foolish human," he said in a raspy voice. He looked around at his minions. "you dare attack my army? We will take over this world and all humans will die... Slowly and painfully," he added with a grin. He pulled back the string, savoring the moment. I glared back at him. I was going to die with pride and dignity.

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm not going to die like a coward," I growled defiantly. He sneered at me.

"I respect your bravery, but that doesn't prevent me from killing you." he paused. "I shall tell you my name. It has been a while since I've seen someone so brave and prideful. I am Youlten, prince of the Skeletons in the Trees. You should be honored to die by my hand." Youlten pulled back his bow again. My looked steadily into his eye sockets. A skeleton screamed in a tree. Howls and hisses filled the air. Youlten looked around wildly.

"Kill what's attacking you fools!" he shouted.

I grabbed my sword that was nearby and cut off the Skeleton prince's feet. He yelled in a different language, I assumed it was his native language, not that I cared. He fell over and cursed. I unsteadily got up and stood over him. He started to shake. I grinned.

"The tables have turned," I said simply. I grabbed my iron sword and slowly sunk the blade through Youlten's head. He screamed in agony. Them strangely, he started to dissolve.

"You will not win, human," he hissed, "Soon all monsters will rule this jungle!" Then he vanished in a poof of ash. I could hear rattles of terror from the other skeletons. The strange sounds still filled the air, killing off the skeletons, one by one. Soon, there was nothing but silence. I looked around me.

"What just happened." I asked out loud. I looked anywhere Youlten had died. There was some random bones, his crown, his quiver of arrows, and the bow. I had great difficulty bending over. I grabbed the now and examined it. There was a strange orange glow on the bow with strange markings over it. It looked like a good weapon, so I grabbed the bow and quiver. Surprisingly, they were really light. I heard tiny footsteps. I turned around sharply, an arrow notched in place. A small, furry, ginger face greeted me. There was a startled meow and the cat bolted away. I stared at where it hid in surprise. Something stepped out and I aimed my arrow at its face.

"Who are you?" I snarled. The figure backed up and held out a sword. A sword. I slightly relaxed the string.

"I said, who are you?" I demanded. The figure lowered its sword and stepped closer. I gasped. It was another human! The person was a boy of probably had black, tousled hair with ripped jeans and a black teeshirt. He held an iron sword out cautiously. I looked down and noticed the ginger cat pulling on the shoelaces of his black hiking boots.

"Who are you?" He asked. He dropped his sword and held up his hands as a sign of peace. I lowered my bow completely.

"My name is... PurpleK21," I answered slowly. The boy examined my face.

"I'm GeneralDarkness," he grimaced. "At least I used to be." I stared back at him. He had a black backpack. Then the past few minutes began to catch up to me. With the pain.

"Agh!" I cried out, falling onto the ground and curling up into a ball. GeneralDarkness rushed over.

"Why didn't you pull out the arrows?" he demanded. I glared at him.

"Do you think I had time to do that with all this excitement?" I snapped back. He stared at my arrows sticking out of me.

"You look like a pincushion," he muttered and grabbed one of the arrows. By the time I realized what he was going to do, it was too late. He carefully pulled out the arrow, and blood came gushing out, along with my screams. He ignored my thrashing and cursing and continued to pull out the arrows. Soon the pain became too much along with the pains in my stomach and I blacked out into sweet, blissful darkness.

**We have a new character! Yay! Poor PurpleK21, you do have to admit she is too stubborn to die. Well, see you in the next chapter! Review and follow if possible! Thanks! Pigeon out!**


	3. Chapter 3: GeneralDarkness

**Heyoooooo AH! *crashes into a window* ugh any, heyo! Pigeon here AGAIN. Woot! Chapter 3! well i hope to get these chapters out... I dont want them to get old and dusty in my iPad. Anyway we have a new guy here! This chapter is long too! It sorta explains this jungle... sorta. Anyway, I dont own Minecraft and I hope you enjoy this story!**

_"Curssssssse her!"_I heard something hiss. I opened my eyes. I was floating in some sort of murky blackness. I looked around for the source of the voice and realized it was below me. There was a cavern filled with lava and precious ores. There was a long cobble stone table with monsters sitting along it. There was a creeper with a crown of jungle leaves and... was that TNT? He had a giant green colored TNT placed on the table next to him. There were other monsters sitting around with crowns and their special... weapon I supposed. They all had agitated expressions on their faces.

_"Sssssssshe killed the Sssssskeleton Prince!"_ he hissed angrily. _"Do you know how important he wassss? He wassss one of the King'sssss besssst generalsssss!" now we don't have him anymore becaussssse of that sssstupid girl and that boy!"_

He looked around at all the other princes, well I assumed they were princes.

_"Do you know how mad the King will be?"_ he continued, _"The only way to calm his rage and not have him punissssh ussss issss to capture the girl and boy, dead or alive."_ The creeper looked at everyone._ "Do you hear me?"_ All the other monsters quickly nodded. The spider prince suddenly jerked his head into my direction.

_"I sense someone watching us,"_ he screeched and suddenly lunged at me, pinchers spread open.

"Ah!" I screamed, bolting upright in my bed. Wait, a bed? I looked around wildly. I was in a room made of jungle wood. There was a skylight on the roof and sunlight streamed down into the room. I groaned and fell back onto the bed.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked to no one in particular.

"You're in my treehouse," a voice answered. I jerked my head at the direction of the voice and saw GeneralDarkness leaning against the doorframe. I relaxed and looked around the room. There were windows, a chest, and a lantern in the room. I pulled down the sheets and realized I was in different clothes.

"How did I change into this?" I asked. Then I realized what had happened and felt the heat in my cheeks. I Iooked up and saw he was red in the face, too. _He looks kinda cute when he blushes_, the unkown part of my mind said. _What are you talking about?_ My known mind thought. _I barely know him!_ A clearing of a throat brought me back to reality.

"I uh bandaged your arrow wounds," GeneralDarkness said quickly, his red face turning redder. He held up his hand, which was holding a glass bottle with some sort of red liquid. He set it down on the nightstand and walked back to the door. With slightly shaky hands, I slowly lifted the glass bottle and examined it.

"What is it?" I asked. He watched me cautiously look at it.

"Drink it, it's a potion of health. It will help you feel much better."

I glanced at it one more time before pulling out the cork and chugging it down. It tasted sweet and bubbly. I soon could feel a tingly feeling in my body. After I finished drinking it, I felt surprisingly refreshed and strong.

"I feel much better," I said to him, "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

I closed my eyes and remembered what happened last night.

"What the hell happened last night?" I asked him. He looked around nervously.

"You got attacked by some tree skeletons," he said simply. I glared at him.

"No duh!" I retorted, "I want to know what that was about, with all the tree skeletons and who Youlten is and-"

"Wait," GeneralDarkness interrupted, "Youlten?"

"Yeah, Youlten," I responded, "He said he was the skeleton prince or something. You know? The one standing over me with the crown and arrow pointed at me?"

"Oh." He sat down at the foot of my bed. He sighed.

"Should I just tell you the whole story about this world?" he asked. I nodded.

"Ok," he started, "Long time ago there was a man named Luis Ruin, Notch gave him permission to rule a planet and could be a god as long as he stayed there. Luis named it Luin, after his name. Many explorers came and settled here. But Louis became bored and mutated the monsters to adapt to the jungle, like the tree skeletons . He also had certain monsters to grow smarter and command the mob armies. To protect themselves, the settlements created armies to defend themselves. No matter how bad the situation got, Luis would appear and stopped the problem before it got out of hand. I used to be a general when I was younger," GeneralDarkness sighed. "Then one day Luis disappeared. Monsters began to overrun the towns and forts. There were few survivors and the remaining all fled and hid. I was one of them."

"Oh," was all I managed to say. I stared at him. _He must have gone through a lot_, I thought. I knew I shouldn't had burdened him with anything else, but I had to tell him about the creeper prince and the others. His eyes grew wide as I told him everything in my dreams.

"So a bunch of monsters are going to come attack if they find us," I summed up. He got up and paced around.

"We need to go mining to strengthen our base and get more armor," the general muttered to himself. He stopped and looked at me.

"I need to plan everything out, you can explore or do whatever, but just stay in the house." He walked out the door. I got out of the bed and walked over to the window. I gasped. The view was amazing. The house on in one for the tallest trees in the jungle. I could see the treetops for miles around with the occasional break. Those breaks had little ponds or lakes with sparkling water. Far away, I could see a volcano, with steam, or smoke, rising out. I marveled at the view for a moment before turning back toward my room. I stopped and looked into the chest. There was my clothes, neatly folded and washed. Why and how he washed it, I had no idea. There was my backpack in there, also washed. I picked it up and opened it. I could see my wood, cobblestone, and water glass bottle in there. I set it down on the nightstand and continued searching. There was some bread which I picked up and tore at hungrily. I looked down and noticed my swords and the bow and quiver. The bow still had that weird glow on it. I picked it up and felt energy course through me. For some reasone I grabbed an arrow and drew back the string. I let go and I could see the arrow engulfed in flames.

"Ah!" I yelped and grabbed the arrow before it could set anything on fire. I noticed the quiver had more arrows in it. _Hm that is strange._ I shrugged. Probably it looked like more. I quickly changed into my own clothes and grabbed the quiver and slung it over my my shoulder. I wrapped my sword in some wool that I found in the chest and placed in my backpack. I looked out the window one more time before walking out the door.

**Awkward moment for those two. Don't worry, Ill add more awkward things into this story *laughs evily* ahem, well what do you think? do you like? are you a hater? does my grammer want to make you jump off a cliff? Well, I wont know if you dont review, so, REVIEW! I shall have new updates often. Also, if you want to ask any questions, just ask in the reviews!**

**Example: The GeneralDarkness's ginger cat: How did you feel when that girl pointed that bow at you? And where are you now?**

**Cat:_ Well, let's just say that girl scared me a LOT. I cant explain the way she looked at me, like a wild animal *shudders* and dont forget she had that very sharp arrow pointed at my little face. And about where I am now, I am happily in some other room (far away from that savage) with all my brothers and sisters :3_**

**Well, thats all for now! CYA!**


	4. Chapter 4: Mining and Falling

**Yes! Chapter 4 and counting! Oh, it's Pigeon here, again. Who else would it be? The creeper prince? *ssssssss* AH *closes closet* you did not see that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story as usual!**

"Ok, here's the mine," GeneralDarkness said, "We will go mining in here. We need to find iron, coal, diamond, and obsidian. Always be on guard and shout for help if you need it. Oh, and find some redstone. Don't get lost."

"Yes general," I grumbled. He stared at me and sighed.

"Would you stop calling me General?" he asked wearily. I smirked.

"Ok, general." He groaned and threw his hands in the air.

"Just call me Dark."

"Ok, Dark."

He sighed again and walked into the mine. I looked around for any danger before following him in. It was dark and cool in the mine. I looked around. There were torches everywhere. I walked around until I found a new passageway. I heard something moan. The arrow flew before I knew what even happened. The zombie just got around the corner when the arrow hit its mark. The zombie growled as the flames consumed it into a pile of ash. It vanished and all that was some rotten flesh._ How the hell did I shoot that arrow so fast?_ I wondered as I continued to explore the tunnel. It wasn't instinct, the reaction was faster than that. I shrugged it off and mined a vein of iron. I wasn't paying attention to where my footing was and slipped. Right over a cliff.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed as I watched the entrance of the tunnel I had fallen from grew smaller and smaller. I closed my eyes and braced for the impact. Something shot and and pulled me through another tunnel entrance, just before I could hit the ground. I opened my eyes and found myself looking into someone's eyes, Dark's eyes. I looked down and saw that Dark had caught me right before I could hit the ground.

"Uh, thanks," was all I could say as the shock came over me. We just stared at each other in silence until we realized we were holding each other like we were hugging. I started to awkwardly squirm to pull myself out of his arms. Dark just let go and I only fell for about 5 inches.

"Um, thanks again," I stuttered. He looked just as embarrassed as I felt.

"You're welcome," he replied awkwardly. I looked over the edge. There was a giant ravine with many tunnels leading to it. Lava and water ran down the walls and formed little pools. Some monsters had spawned where the lava light couldn't reach. Without thinking, I grabbed an arrow and picked up my bow off the floor where I had dropped it. I pulled back the string and shot without looking at the monsters. Dark looked startled as every arrow hit home. I could see several burning figures before they all disappeared. Dark looked at me with amazement.

"How, how did you do that?" he asked, still awed at my bow skills. I shrugged.

"I don't know, it's weird. The quiver never seems to run empty, I automatically shoot stuff, my bow lights stuff on fire, and my aim has never failed yet. Believe me, I never had these bow skills in my life before." Dark stared at the bow.

"It must be enchanted, for sure. The fire part is enchantments. But usually enchanted bows don't affect the person, just the arrows." he looked up at me. I bit my lip, thinking about it.

"Let's just forget it for now," I concluded. "We need to go mining remember? Let's just be thankful for my sudden skills."

I jumped down onto the ravine floor. The first thing I made sure to do was make small walls around the lava pools. Then Dark and I got started on mining.

"There is a lot of stuff," I commented after a while. Something sparkling caught my eye.

"Dark, look!," I said excitedly, "I think we found diamonds!" I walked over to it and saw a shiny, light, blue color sticking out of the stone. I grabbed my pick and carefully mined the block. The stone finally broke and revealed a light blue gem. I felt excitement tingle in me. I carefully mined more of the diamond. The vein had a good amount of diamonds and I turned around to find Dark. I spotted him next to a lava pool. He was pouring a bucket of water over it. Despite having seen obsidian being made, I still marveled how the lava hardened and turned black.

"Hey Dark!" I shouted. He turned around. I excitedly waved a diamond. "I found diamonds!"

"Great! How many did you find?"

"14!" I walked up to him and handed him 3 diamonds. He took them and turned to a crafting table he probably just made. He placed the diamonds on the grid and the materials morphed together into a diamond pickaxe.

"Now we can mine the obsidian I just made," he said, turning around to mine it. "Ugh, I forget how long it takes to mine obsidian," he groaned. I handed him the rest of the diamonds,

"For safekeeping," I explained, "I'm going to explore some more." I found more diamonds and other ores as I went along. Monsters were no problem. They were down before I even noticed them. I finally reached the end of the ravine. By then, my backpack was filled to the brim and looked ready to burst any moment. But I knew the backpack wouldn't. For some reason they never broke. I turned around and walked back. I found Dark mining more obsidian. He spotted me and waved.

"Hey Purple!" he shouted. I walked closer to him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I think we should head back."

"Yeah that's a great idea. My backpack can't fit anymore so let's go!"

Dark mined one more block before we left. We retraced our steps (Dark was very good at directions) and we walked out of the mine. When we reached the top, I sighed in relief. The sun was low in the sky, but the sun was still up. I followed Dark back to the tree house, which was huge. It rested on a bunch of trees and has many bridges, towers, rooms, and all other things. It was a town and and a fortress combined one. I tapped Dark's shoulder. He stopped and turned around.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I wanted to know if you built this alone or with other people."

"Oh, I built this by myself," he answered.

"It's really cool," I said. Dark looked thoughtfully at his house and then continued walking. We reached the base of a tree right when the sun set. After climbing up the ladder, we walked through so many hallways, up stairs, across bridges I lost track of where we are.

"How in the Nether is this place so huge!" I complained. Dark smirked.

"I built this place, it should be big," he said. I rolled my eyes.

In the distance, I could hear a lot of meowing.

"What is that?" I asked Dark. He walked through the door.

"Your saviors," he said dramatically. I looked in. There were dozens of cats just sitting around, doing what cat things do.

"The thing that killed the skeletons were cats?" I asked. Dark nodded. I noticed one ginger cat that kept eyeing me. I stared back, not sure why it was glaring me like that. Dark noticed and laughed.

"That's the cat you almost shot," he said, grinning.

"Oh." I walked up to the cat. It hissed and tried to bite me. I instantly drew my hand back.

"Jeez! Snappy!" I exclaimed. I looked at Dark. I could see he was trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh come on! He or she tried to kill my hand!" I said, annoyed.

"Maybe you should apologize for almost shooting her."

"That's a girl?" I asked, but Dark had already left the room. I glanced at the ginger cat again.

"Um sorry for almost shooting you in the head," I said awkwardly, "It was instinct." the cat glared at me and walked away. I sighed and got up.

"How did it go?" Dark asked as I walked back out.

"Not so well, she still hates me."

"Well, she might change her mind."

"Maybe."

We walked in silence until we reached my room.

"Well, uh goodnight," I said awkwardly. Dark nodded and walked away. I stepped in and shut the door.

**I know this chapter may be long and a bit boring, but mining is important! MINEcraft, duh! And the cats were included because I wanted to. Anyway, review and continue to read my story! Pigeon out!**


	5. Chapter 5: First Quest

**Ugh imagination, WHY YOU NO FLOW?! Well anyway it's Pigeon again. Sorry it took so long for me to upload... I am getting distracted. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

I was at Creepy Cavern, well that was what I call it. The monsters were at the cobblestone table again. I could see the creeper trembling with rage, or was that fear?

"Why didnt anyone sssssay ssssssshe wassss the chossssen one?" the creeper hissed in outrage. The chosen one? I wondered. I didn't know what was going on.

"How would we know?" the zombie prince growled. The creeper prince glared at him.

"The prophecy!" he screamed. "Did no one read the prophecy? That'sssss why we try to kill new humansssss before they can find out about the prophecy! And now that girl hassss the bow!" the creeper was purple in the face and was swelled up. I secretly hoped he would explode. Then a different creeper ran into the room.

"Your Highnessssss!" he cried. "The Enderdragon'sssss amnessssssia is wearing off! Sssshe issss ssssstarting to fight back!" The creeper prince suddenly turned pale green.

"Force another amnesssssia potion down her throat!" he shouted. The other creeper bowed.

"Yesssss your Highnessss," he answered and ran out of the room. The creeper prince sat back onto his chair.

"Thissssss meeting will be ended. We have a sssssserioussssss problem right now." he said worriedly. "Jusssst kill the girl, get the bow back, and prepare your armiessssss. Meeting disssmisssed." all the monster princes got up and went through different doors.

"Do you understand?" something from behind said. I tried to turn around, but I was frozen in place.

"Who are you?" I demanded. "And why am I here?" I could hear something chuckle. I saw a flash of purple and something stood before me. I yelped and averted my eyes.

"Don't worry, you can look at me, I wont hurt you," the Enderman said kindly. I looked up and examined the Enderman. He was tall, like all Endermen, but he seemed old. His violet eyes looked tired, but there was wisdom in there too.

"Who are?" I asked again, still staring into the old Enderman's eyes.

"I am Cain, close friend to my queen, the Enderdragon," Cain said.

"Uh nice to meet you Cain,"I mumbled. "Isn't the Enderdragon evil or something?" I asked. Cain stared at me in horror.

"Evil?! No! She is one of the great gods of Luin!" Cain exclaimed. His eyes swirled with anger. I tried to shrink away from his rage, but sadly I was frozen in place. He noticed that and calmed down.

"Um sorry for saying that," I muttered.

"I apologize for my sudden anger," Cain said. I sighed in relief. I wasnt feeling too keen on getting ripped to shreds in a dream.

"Not all Enderdragons are evil. Queen Guinevere had always been a marvelous, kind hearted Enderdragon," Cain explained. "She would never hurt someone." he sighed sadly.

"Then the Jungle King took over the End and forced Queen Guinevere to drink an amnesia potion. It brainwashed her into something the exact opposite of her gentle side. Now shes forced to give Jungle Forces armies of Endermen." Purple tears pooled around his eyes. I tried to imagine how it would feel to have your best friend brainwashed and turned evil. I grimaced when I thought of loosing Dark.

"It must be terrible," I managed to say. Cain nodded.

"That's why I want you to help me free her."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "Why me?" Cain stared at me.

"Why someone else?" he asked.

"Just because I have a magical bow doesn't mean I can go save a queen Enderdragon!" I retorted. Cain suddenly glowered at over me.

"You HAVE to save Queen Guinevere!" he roared. Even though he was old, doesn't mean he wasn't terrifying.

"Ok I will!" I yelped in terror. Cain sighed, his sudden outrage draining out of him.

"Good," he said. He reached out into the blackness and pulled something out of it.

"How the-" I tried to say, but Cain interrupted me.

"This necklace will let you be able to alert me if you ever need help." he held out the necklace before me. It was a miniature Eye of Ender. A sparkling green and yellow substance swirled around. It glowed faintly in the darkness. But what caught my attention the mat was the pupil. It seemed to move around, staring at the blackness.

"What is this for?" I asked, still staring at then pupil.

"This will a let us communicate. All you have to is hold it in your hand and say my name," Cain explained. There was a distant rumbling.

"I have to go," Cain said. He stared into my eyes. "The whole End depends on you." and with that, he left before I could ask any questions. I wondered what the prophecy was before I blacked out. I awoke, the sun was just rising.

"Ugh great now I need to save a dragon," I mumbled sleepily. I didn't bother to change out of my PJs and shuffled straight to Dark's room. I knocked.

"Dark, there's something I need to talk about," I said loudly so he could hear through the door. He opened it.

"What is it?" he asked tiredly. It was 4 in the morning. I took a deep breath.

"We need to save the Enderdragon from the Jungle Forces," I rushed.

**I'm sorry this was not the usual thousand word chapter T_T. I need to get this chapter done. And IM IN DESPERATE NEED FOR SOME OCs! Well, anyway thanks for reading, please review and follow! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6: Newcomers

**Im back! Well at least the story is. You though it died? *laughs* nope! I just had major writer's block and school. Otherwise a new chapter is here. Thank you exb and spaceman for reviewing! It means a lot to me. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!**

GeneralDarkness POV

"What?!" I exclaimed. Purple stared down at something on her shirt. It was a necklace, with a miniature Eye of Ender as the pendant.

"Where did you get that?" I asked. She told me about her dream. When she was done, I was blown away.

"So the Enderdragon isn't evil, the Jungle Forces have her brainwashed, and an Enderman is wanting you to go save it," I summed up. Purple nodded. God, she looks so pretty with her hair in the messy ponytail, I thought.

"Yep, that's it," Purple's voice snapped me back. "The necklace is for me to communicate with Cain," she explained.

"Cain?" I asked, distracted by a strand of hair that fell from her ponytail.

"Cain, the Enderman that told me to save his queen, also known as the Enderdragon of this world," Purple explained. She frowned when she noticed I was looking at her hair. "Are you listening to me?" she demanded. I quickly nodded. She sighed.

"Uh, so what should we do?" I asked. She groaned.

"Rescue the Enderdragon, duh!" Purple exclaimed waving her hands above her in exasperating. I chuckled.

"I meant for preparing to rescue the Enderdragon," I said, still grinning. She rolled her violet eyes. Again, I got distracted. Those eyes were really purple and sparkled with, I don't know what it was. It's only been like 5 days since I had meet Purple. While thinking about her eyes, I could still remember back to the ravine when she had shot all those monsters so quickly. There was one part she didn't know when she had shot with the bow, her eyes glowed orange. Purple scowled.

"Well, we need to get more stuff, that's about all I can think of," she responded.

"That doesn't sound too detailed," I said, frowning.

"That's all I can think of," she snapped. "Do you have any better ideas, general?" it was my turn to scowl.

"How many times do I have to tell you!" I exclaimed, "Don't call me a general!" I winced when I said general. That word, it just reminds me of the Fort Fern. I could still hear the screams of the dying and smelled the nauseating smoke. I closed my eyes and sat down on my I reopened them, I saw Purple staring at me in concern.

"Are you alri-" she began, but she stopped herself. "Um I won't call you general anymore," she said awkwardly.

I don't know how long we would have sat there staring at each other when we heard a bloodcurdling scream and growling. Purple jerked her head toward the sound.

"Someone is in trouble," she said. "We need to go save her." she then ran out the door.

I quickly changed before equipping myself with my iron armor. I grabbed the my diamond sword and ran out of my room. I sprinted toward the cat room and spoke the command word for all of them to get up. Purple and I ran out to a balcony and saw a gruesome sight. There were two other humans trying to run away from, zombies. And I don't meant the average zombie you normally find in Minecraftia, but jungle zombies. These zombies were green like a normal zombie, but wore leaves and tree bark for clothes,and wore gruesome ornamented masks. They also carried around stone spears. The most terrifying part about them is that they didn't burn in sunlight and could climb and swing through trees like a monkey._ Wait, what's a monkey?_ I thought as hurdled over the railing. I hit the ground and somersaulted to spread out the force. I grunted at the impact but nothing hurted. I looked up and saw Purple draw her bow. Why was she drawing her bow? I thought when I saw string tied to the end. She shot at a tree and used the arrow as a grappling hook. She swung over to me and landed gracefully.

"Show off," I muttered. She grinned and ran off toward the zombies. I sprinted after her. The screams grew louder. I also heard a male voice shout, "Back off you bastards!" I pushed back some leaves and ran into a clearing. Right into a zombie.

"Crap!" I yelped as the zombie turned around and swung his sword at me. I jumped out of the way and shouted, "Toten!" Hissing and yowling filled the air as colored blurs ran around, climbing trees or under them. I saw zombies dissolve everywhere. I also noticed some of them were on fire. Arrows whizzed by my head and shot any zombies that got near me.

"Help!" someone yelled. I turned toward that direction and saw a girl leaning against a tree, barely holding up a stone sword. She tried to block a spear, but she was too slow and I watched in horror as the spear sunk into her stomach. She dropped her sword and screamed in pure pain. I charged at the zombie that speared her and sliced its head off. I knelt by the girl. She was trying to pull out the spear, but it was lodged in.

"Don't pull it out," I commanded. She stared at me like I was mad, but stopped tugging at the spear. I examined how deep the spear was. My heart sank when I saw the spear was going to kill her. She stared at it.

"I know, Im not going to make it," she said sadly. She seemed to shocked to cry. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around and saw a spear in my face.

"Back away from her," I heard someone say angrily. I got up and backed away slowly. There was a boy of about 17. He wore a lime green hoodie with black jeans. He wore a red bandana around his mouth.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded. He ignored me and knelt by the girl.

"It's going to be all right," he tried to convince her. She shook her head sadly.

"No, it's not ok." Tears brimmed her eyes. I looked around, trying to not focus on the sad scene, when I saw saw Purple walk over. Her eyes were not orange, but her eyes were still glowing.

"Is everyone ok?" she asked. She looked at at the girl and froze.

"That is a no," the girl said sadly.

"What happened?" Purple said, her voice full of concern. She knelt down by the girl.

"A spear got to her," I said. I looked at the green hoodie guy. He was looking around, looking for any signs of trouble. Purple placed the girl's head onto Purple's lap and began stroking the girl's hair.

"It will all be over," Purple said soothingly. The girl weakly nodded and smiled sadly.

"Can you tell us your name?" I asked, "We dont want you to go to the Aether unknown."

"I am thagirl10," she said, "But you can call me Thalia."

"Ok, Thalia. Have a safe trip to the Aether," Purple said softly. Thalia shook her head.

"I'm not going to the Aether, yet. I shall go to the jungle above the clouds." Purple stared at her her.

"What?" she said, puzzled.

"It's the heaven here on Luin," I explained. "People who die go there. It's also known as Heaven of Luin."

"Oh. Well, have a safe journey to the Heaven of Luin," Purple whispered. Thalia nodded weakly and closed her eyes. Purple was about to set Thalia on the ground when Thalia's opened. And they were blue and glowing.

"Ah!" Purple yelped and tried to jump up, but Thalia's grip prevented her from moving away. I tried to rush over to free Purple, so did the green hoodie guy, but we were all frozen in place. I could only watch in horror as a blue fog swallowed everything in sight.

"What the hell is going on?" was all I could yell before I blacked out.

**Gr, sorry if you found the plot of this chapter boring. I did at least. Anyway, yay for adding new characters and killing one of them :p. well I hoped you enjoyed! Stay** **tuned**!


	7. Chapter 7: Prophecy of Luin

**Heyo, Pigeon here. I guess most of you don't read these BIG BOLD WORDS. *waves arms around wildly* But anyway, if you are writing this, you deserve a sweet and juicy caramel apple. Just warning you, I suck at writing poems or prophecies. Anyway read and enjoy!**

"Where the Nether am I?" I said out loud. There was blue mist everywhere. I couldn't see anything.

"Dark? Green hoodie?" I shouted. My voice echoed over and over, multiplying until I heard a chorus of voices. It grew louder and louder until I felt my eardrums would burst.

"Stop!" I cried, but of course, it only made things worse. The voices blended into a roar. I fell to my knees and clamped my hands over my ears. I felt insanity begin to invade my mind. Than suddenly, the voices stopped. Shakily, I looked up and saw Dark staring down at me in concern. I saw the other guy standing farther behind Dark. He looked pretty worried, too.

"Are you okay?" Dark asked. I nodded. I looked over at the guy.

"Who are you by the way?"

"Brotherpig2295, and don't ask why," he grumbled, holding out a hand. I awkwardly reached out and shook it. "You can just call me Paul," he added.

"Well, I am PurpleK21, or just Purple." I paused. "And I don't think I have another name."

Dark cleared his throat and stuck out his hand. "I am GeneralDarkness, or I was a general of Fort Fern. I don't think I have a different name." Paul nodded and shook Dark's hand. Dark looked around.

"Where are we?" he asked. Paul shrugged.

"I don't know," I answered. "But did you hear the way my voice started to echo?" The guys nodded. "Weird."

Paul's eyes widened.

"Look behind you Purple," he said in almost a whisper. Dark and I spun around in unison and I almost yelped at the sight. There was some sort of alter in the shape of a giant jungle tree. There was a girl sitting on the floor in front of it, holding a scroll that glowed blue. I chocked back a gasp. No it couldn't be...

"Tha-thaila?" The small orange haired girl turned around. I almost sobbed in relief when I noticed her eyes were still glowing blue and she had green, fern-textured wings. She smiled.

"Hello heroes," Thalia said softly. Heroes? I wondered.

"Thalia, what's going on?" Dark demanded, holding his sword up. "Why are we here?" She just smiled.

"Follow me, heroes. You will find your answers there." With that, she leapt up and flapped her wings. She began to fly to the top of the tree. I heard a groan.

"Really? It just has to be up the tree," Paul said sarcastically. I shrugged.

"Let's just get this over with." I sprinted toward the tree and began pulling myself up the vines. The guys followed my lead. It felt like hours before we finally reached the top. I heaved myself into the soft leaves and just laid there, panting.

"Ugh, my muscles burn," Dark groaned. We just all sat or laid there, trying to regain our strength.

"If this is a dream, it's very realistic," I noted. I felt a breeze stroke my cheek and I looked at where it came from.

"Finally, you are here," Thalia said simply. I looked behind her and saw another alter in the shape of a sun. It was made of gold, glowstone, and emerald blocks. There was an Ender chest in front of it. The three of usjust stood there gaping at the beautiful alter when, of course, Paul broke the silence.

"Ok, so why are we here?" he asked impatiently. Thalia smiled her slightly unnerving smile again.

"You'll see." She walked toward the Ender chest and opened it. She took out the scroll and began to murmur some strange language. It reminded me of the sounds of the rain forest. The blue mist grew even thicker. Without thinking, I grabbed Dark's hand and squeezed tightly. He squeezed my hand back and I felt a bit better. I looked back at Thalia and her whole body was glowing blue. She closed her eyes and began to speak.

_The great jungle of Luin_

_Will fall into ruin_

_The dark king of them all_

_Will cause the world to fall_

_The gods will sleep_

_And the world will weep_

_But there will be _

_The chosen one of Solarii _

_With the god's bow_

_And eyes aglow_

_Who will bring_

_An end to the king_

_The child will have friends_

_Who will fight and defend_

_To rescue the queen_

_At the age of seventeen _

_The chosen one will bring light_

_To the jungle after the fight_

_And the great jungle of Luin shall rejoice_

_At the sound of the chosen one's voice._

When she finished, Thalia opened her eyes again and she floated gently back onto the alter. The blue glow left her and she just smiled, again. That smile didn't seem as creepy this time though.

"Oookaaay," I breathed, "That's what the prophecy is." Thalia nodded.

"You are the chosen one, PurpleK21. It is your destiny to save the Jungle of Luin from the dark side of the jungle. You are the one who Solarii, Luin's sun god, chose. His knowledge and his bow will help with your quest."

I just stared at her. So did Dark and Paul.

"Wow, just wow," was all I could say. Thalia stared at me seriously.

"Do you accept your quest? Luin's fate depends on your answer."

I took a shaky breathe. _Why not?_ I thought. If I save the world, Dark wouldn't be so sad. The world would no longer be corrupted. I tried to make some heroic answer, but all I could say was, "Yes." Thalia gestured toward the chest.

"You are the chosen one." she turned to look at all of us. "All of you look in the Ender chest. There will be different things for each of you." We all looked at each other before waking in unison to the chest. I opened it first and peeked in.

"Oh wow," I gasped. There were all the treasures someone could dream of. I also saw a map, and a golden headband. There was a book inside with the title "Spells for Archers." I picked up all these and other things before i stepped back to let Dark look in. I heard him gasp to and he appeared with a sword made of... Obsidian.

"How is that possible?" Paul asked jealously. Dark grinned and shrugged. A few minutes later he was done. Paul stepped up and looked in. He whooped in delight and continued to eagerly search through the chest. He straightened up, holding assorted bandanas with different mob designs, including Luin mobs.

"What are these for?" he said, confusion written on his face. Thalia laughed lightly.

"You will see when you go back." I stared at her, puzzled.

"You mean go back to the house?" she nodded. Paul rummaged around the chest before standing up again.

"Ok, we're done," I proclaimed. Immediately, my vision began to get darker.

"Goodbye, heroes," Thalia said. I could hear joy in her voice and couldn't help but smile when I blacked out.

**ALRIGHTY! Chapter 7 is done! No more writers block for now, hopefully. Anyway, I'm always open for OC's. Remember to add your username for your OC name if you want to submit one. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope to see you soon. The pige is out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Angels and Angle

**YES! A NEW CHAPTER! WOOT! JoL (I shall call it that from now on) is back! *dances around in excitement* Ahem, anyways, I upgraded the first chapter! It's not boring anymore, at least I think. Check it out! Thank you to all those who reviewed my story! If I get more reviews, I shall respond to them in later chapters! Well, onto the story!**

"Wake up sleepy head."

"Are we home?" I groaned.

"Yes."

I opened my eyes and looked to see Dark leaning over me. He was smiling.

"Hi," I mumbled, trying to wipe the sleep from my eyes.

"Morning," he responded. I sat up and looked around. "Hey I know this place," I said.

"You're in your room, smart one," he smirked. I glared at him.

"Thanks Captain Obvious," I growled. "Can I have some privacy?"

He pouted.

"Why can't I stay?" Dark asked, pretending to look sad. I giggled and threw my pillow at him.

"Hey!" he started. I giggled some more until I had a pillow smacked at my face.

"What the- Dark!" I sputtered through the pillow. I could hear laughing.

"Ok, ok I'll leave," I heard footsteps and the door shut. I threw my pillow off my face. I stretched and got out of bed. I was still in the clothes from last... Dream? Was that just a dream, or did that really happen? I wondered. I walked over to my closet and threw open the door, to find a sleeping body in it.

"What the flip?" I yelped and stumbled backwards. That's when I noticed the slightly crumpled fern wings.

"Thalia!" I exclaimed, "what are you doing in my closet?" she opened her eyes and grinned.

"Good morning to you too," she said, blinking sleepily. Her eyes no longer glowed, but her eyes were the shade of lapis lazuli. I swear her eyes were brown before.

"But I thought you, uh died," I rushed. She stared sadly at me.

"Yes, I am dead," she said. I raised an eyebrow.

"But how are you here then?" I asked, "And why are you sleeping in my closet?" She faintly smiled.

"I am here to help you. I am your guadian and prophet."

"But you couldn't protect yourself, how do you expect to protect me? I mean, for crying out loud! You're dead and now have a pair of wings that could use some shears!" I started to ramble on. She just stared at me. Finally, I stopped and stood there, waiting for her explanation.

"I was just a mortal then," she said seriously, "I didn't know I would be a prophet. The great Luin assigned me to guard you as an angel, since I can't die again. And since I'm supposed to guard you, I had to be near you, and the closet was the most comfortable place to sleep." She pushed herself out off my closet and brushed her clothes. Her wings created a slight breeze as she unfolded them. I gazed at her wings.

"Nice wings you have there," I commented. She smiled sweetly at me and fluttered her wings a bit.

"I feel they are a bit long on me," she admitted. I walked over to my chest and opened it.

"I think you need a bed," I guessed. Thalia nodded. I grabbed a bundle of wool and placed them on the crafting bench. Thalia looked into the chest and reached her arm inside and pulled out a block of wood. She handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said while taking the wood. I concentrated on it, imagining an invisible force splitting the block into planks. The wood glowed white before morphing into a cleaner version. I placed those blocks down and again, the blocks merged together into a miniture image of a bed. I picked it up and flicked my wrist. The icon went flying and expanded as it hit the floor. I grinned.

"Here, you don't have to sleep in the closet now," I said, watching Thalia's smile broadened.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed and dived onto the bed. Just seeing the girl happy just made me feel happy too. Then a thought came to me.

"How did you get here?" I asked. My memory of how I got here was murky, and I had no memory of where I was before. I shook my head to clear out the thought and waited for Thalia's reply. She paused before answering.

"I remember finding a green portal," she said slowly, as if the memory was slowly coming to her, "I went through it, and it led to other portals. I just went through another green portal. It was made out of jungle wood... And," she paused. "And a voice kept telling me through it. So I went through it, and you know the rest."

I frowned as I tried to relate that to anything in my memory. Nothing seemed to pop up so I just shrugged. I walked toward my closet and pulled out some clothes. I started to pull off my shirt when i realized Thalia was still there.

"Uh, Thalia?" I asked awkwardly, "Do you think you can go find Paul and Dark while I change? That would be nice. Thalia nodded and ran out the door. I smiled as she clumsily bumped into the doorframe in her rush in her rush to go find the others and went to the bathroom to change.

* * *

"I think we should contact Cain now," I commented before bitting into my cookie. The bitter cocoa bean was at first a bit foul, but it soon dissolved to a sweet after taste. I looked up at the others. Paul was eagerly chewing his cookie. I rolled my eyes. This was his 8th cookie and I was sure he didnt stop to breathe. Thalia was tenderly nibbling on her. Well, I suppose you dont get very hungry when you're dead. Dark was staring into his bucket of milk.

Looking up, he said, "About time you said that. Paul and I already have everything packed up into our bags. After you pack up we can contact Cain and head toward the stronghold."

Paul swallowed his latest bite before asking, "Does that mean yes?" Dark shook his head in irratation as I giggled.

"Yes, that means yes," he said. He stared strangely at Paul, who was smirking, before realizing how weird that sounded. He groaned and stood up.

"Im going to check for anything we missed and might need for our journey," he muttered before walking out one of the many doors leading out of the kitchen. Soon afterwards, I brushed the crumbs off my shirt and walked back to my room. Thalia was in on her bed petting a ginger cat. _Wait_, I thought,_ that cat looks familiar_. Then I realized it was the cat I almost shot and later almost bit my hand off when i tried to apologize to it.

"Can I keep her?" Thalia pleaded when she noticed I had walked in. The cat seemed different now, more calm. We stared at each other before making a silent truce. _For the girl._ Then I looked back at Thalia.

"Sure you can keep her, she's probably very helpful." Thalia squealed in joy and stroked the cat. It closed its eyes and purred. Maybe angels had that special touch.

"But you can name it."

"Huh?" I asked dumbly. She giggled before repeating, "You can name my cat."

"Oh uh," I though carefully about a name that would fit the cat well. "How about Ginger Snap?" I suggested. Thalia nodded vigorously.

"You are now Ginger Snap," she whispered softly to the newly named Ginger Snap. "It fits you really well." Again, her innocent reactions made me smile as I started packing my personal items. I was about to close the flap to my backpack before I heard a thump and a curse. Thalia and I stared at each other before running out the door. And of course I brought my legendary bow.

"What was that?" Dark demanded as I met him in a hallway. I shrugged before opening the doors leading to a balcony. We ran out and climbed the ladder leading to a different layer. We found Thalia and Paul climbing up another ladder that lead to the floor above. _This is confusing_, I though as we climbed up one at a time. By the time I reached the top everyone else was circling a figure.

"What is it?" I asked when i got closer to it. Paul was about to say something when the figure bolted up. I yelped and jumped back. An arrow automatically notched in place. Dark drew out his obsidian sword and Paul a bandana. _Wait, a bandana?_ He tied it around his mouth and I watched in amazment as a black light shone and there was an Enderman standing where Paul was.

"Paul!" I exclaimed, accidentaly staring into its eyes. I cringed in fear, waiting for it to attack. Instead, it started to make a laughing sound. Like a human.

"It's me, Paul!" he said, still laughing. "This is what the bandanas do. They let me change into most of the mobs." With that, he turned back to the original threat and held out his hands like a boxer. By now, I could see a guy with black-blue hair, wearing all black-blue clothing. Even his jeans were that color. He was sitting with his legs crossed and his hands held up. Next to him were two midnight scythes. Some fern wings were folded behind his back.

"You mean 'Who is it'" The man grumbled. He sounded 18, like Dark. He stood up and held his hand out to Dark. Dark, who was confused, just stood there, sword still drawn.

"Fine, who are you?" Dark asked cautiously. The man sighed and nodded his head toward his wings.

"I am TheAngleOfDeath," he said, slightly irattated at Dark's behavior. "I am your guardian, assigned by Luin." Dark raised an eyebrow before putting his sword back into its scabbard. He shook the waiting hand.

"Uh, pleased to meet you," he paused, "Angle." Angle nodded and picked up his scythes. He pushed them both into his belt. Paul walked up to him. Thankfully, he had taken off his bandana and was a human again.

"Nice name, Angle the Angel," he smirked. Angle clentched his fists. I noticed and quickly stepped between them.

"Ignore Paul," I whispered to Angle, "He's like that." Angle nodded and relaxed. Thalia, who we had forgotten, cleared her throat.

"Do you think it's time to contact Cain?" she asked sweetly. I nodded and looked at everyone.

"Do you all have your stuff?" I asked. A small chorus of "Yes" came up. "Alright then."

I closed my eyes and clutched the Eye of Ender necklace.

_Cain?_ I imagined my thought racing off into the blackness. I saw a mental image of the Enderman appear.

_Are you ready?_ He asked in my mind.

"Yes," I said out loud, ignoring the strange looks from Angle and Paul. The mental image of Cain spoke again.

_Very well, have everyone hold onto you. I shall take you to the stronghold._ I opened my eyes, looking at the glorious jungle and all its beauty

"Everyone hold onto me," I commanded. Everyone all held onto me, but Dark held my hand. I blushed before closing my eyes again.

_We are ready, take us to the stronghold._

With that, Cain grew murkier and I slowly fell unconsious.

**Well, chapter, uh, *quickly checks* 8 is done! And thank you Death88400 for wanting to be in this. Well, I might have changed your name, but i kept the word Death in it. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter and as always, review, fav, and follow! Pigeon out!**


	9. Chapter 9: Stronghold and Potions

**Heyo guys, guess what? If you like drawing and have a wonderful creative mind, do you think you could draw a title cover for JoL? That would be awesome and you would get a delicious caramel apple! Well, onto the story!**

My impression of a stronghold: it's depressing. After having another wonderful black-out, we arrived at the stronghold. I stared grimly into the dark room. Cobwebs hung in the corners, grayed out thanks to years of dust gathering. A lone torch burned weakly in a corner. Dust-covered levers connected to rusted iron doors, leading to more rooms like the one we were in.

"This looks more depressing than the Nether," Paul commented. I nodded in agreement. I turned back around to look at the "team." Dark was studying a faded map that hung on a wall, and Angle was leaning in a corner, arms crossed and scythes hanging off his belt. Paul was having fun trying out the bandanas. Thalia looked absolutely terrified. When she saw me, she flung herself at me and clung onto me for dear life. I winced but quickly smiled and stroked her hair.

"Scared of the dark?"

"No, I'm more scared of what's in the dark," Thalia shuddered. I bent down and gave her a quick squeeze.

"Everything is alright," I said soothingly, "Remember, you're supposed to be my angel." Thalia just nodded and let go. I heard a _poof_ and turned around to see Cain.

"About time you came," I joked. Cain grinned at me, bearing his fangs. I slightly shuddered, but thankfully he didn't see that.

"Follow me," he said while walking to a door. The Enderman tried to flip the lever, but it didn't budge an inch. He growled in annoyance. Sensing the problem, Dark stepped and with his diamond pick and swung it into the door. The door protested before falling down on the second swing. Dark made sure to break another block to let Cain pass through. We filed through the door and continued on through the stronghold maze.

"Are we there yet?" Paul complained.

"You're acting like a child," Angle growled. Paul just shrugged.

"We're almost there, just hang in there," Dark said quickly. "I just know it."

True to his word, Cain soon stopped in front of a door.

"This is the portal," he said in a whisper. "Do not disturb the silverfish or they will attack and tear you fragments of what you were." Thalia whimpered and I glared at Cain.

"Don't make her frightened," I scolded. Cain stared at me with cold eyes.

"I am telling the truth." Dark, as usual, saved us from tearing each other apart.

"Let's just get going and just avoid the silverfish?" he said quickly. Cain and I had a slight staredown before turning back to the door.

"On the count of three," I said, readying my bow, "we break down the door and quietly as possible wait for Cain to place the Eyes of Ender." Paul raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Why can't we each get a couple Eyes of Ender so we can activate the portal sooner?" he suggested. I thought it over before nodding in agreement.

"Ok, let's go with Paul's suggestion," I repeated, "Cain, can you please pass out the Eye of Enders please?"

Cain turned to the group and handed them the mystical orbs, grabbing them from thin air. He was about to give them Angle and Dark, but they both said, "No" at the same time.

"We want to watch over everyone else," Dark explained. Angle nodded in agreement.

"Then Cain and I will have four, and everyone else will have two," I calculated. Cain quickly handed four Eye of Enders to me. I stared nervously at the door.

"Ok," I gulped, "On the count of three, one, tw-"

"Screw this!" Paul shouted, grinning like a maniac. He ran at the door and bashed it down with his pick. The door fell down with a clang. Everyone glared angrily at Paul as he bolted through the door. By the time everyone filed through the door, he was already placing his orbs in.

"What was that for?" Angle demanded angrily. Paul just shrugged and continued forcing the Eyes in.

Everybody else rushed toward the portal, Eyes of Ender in our hands. As I carefully placed the pearls in, I heard a sound like rustling paper. I looked behind me and yelped as a small, gray bug leapt at me. A blue of midnight blue slashed cleanly through the silverfish's body and it screeched before dissolving.

"Thanks Angle," I said, my heart still beating faster than I would have like.

He winked. "TheAngleofDeath at your service," he said before swinging his scythe at another silverfish.

I turned back to the portal and gently applied pressure to the last Eye. I looked up and saw Thalia, with shaking hands, place the last orb in. Immediately, the lava bubbling underneath vanished and was replaced with a void of ink-black, green and blue stars glittering. I would have admired the beauty of the portal, but Cain yelled for everyone to jump. I looked around at everyone, hoping for their safety, and jumped thought the portal.

I blinked, and suddenly found myself in a small box underground. Immediately, I made sure everyone was here. Thalia looked slightly pale, but she didn't look hurt. Angle was glaring at Paul as usual, complaining about Paul's reckless behavior. Fortunately, Paul just smiled sheepishly and slapped him on the back. Cain was searching for the way out.

"Where's Dark?" I said to myself. Right then, there was an opening in the ceiling right on top of me, the same texture of the portal, and Dark fell through. On me.

"Oof!" I exclaimed in surprised as he dropped on top of me. Dark immediately stood up and caught me before I could hit my head on the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asked, voice full of concern.

"Yeah, what about you?" I replied.

"Never felt better."

"Ahem."

Awkwardly, we turned to look at Cain. He had removed several blocks and had revealed a staircase. Dark and I stared at each other, embarrassed. We were nose to nose and were embracing each other. I mumbled an apology as we separated. Dark didn't say anything, but he had a goofy grin on his face._ He should smile more often_, I thought. He looked less depressed and looked more handsome.

"Uh, I guess we should get going," I said, trying to change the subject.

Thalia then asked what everyone was thinking, "What do we do?"

"You all need to destroy the grey crystals, not the purple ones," Cain instructed. "Then you need to destroy the grey aura around Queen Guinevere, but don't hurt her. Then you need to destroy all the mobs besides Endermen. Most of us will help you, so you don't need to worry about accidentally looking into our eyes. However, you need to kill all grey Endermen, they have had their memories erased and are with the monsters. Are the instructions clear?"

We all nodded in agreement. I quickly repeated the procedure and soon memorized it.

"Alright," I said. "Here's the pla-"

_CRASH_

Everyone made an exclamation in surprise as glass bottle broke and splashed its dull gray, liquid contents over us. It quickly evaporated, but it made me feel slow and sluggish.

"What the hell is that?" Paul yelled in surprise, his words slowly coming out as if his thoughts were muddled.

I heard footsteps and turned around to have another glass bottle with liquid an even darker shade of gray crash into my face. Fortunately, the glass was really thin and disintegrated without cutting my face, and the liquid itself didn't hurt me. I did feel strength draining out my limbs though, and slowly sunk to the ground.

"Who are you people?" a voice cried out.

With difficulty, I pushed myself into a sitting position and leaned against an endstone wall tinted with light green, too weak to support myself. A teen of about 13, based on his size stepped down the stairs, a potion of a sickly shade of green liquid clutched in his hand.

Despite the fact he had the advantage, he seemed terrified. He was trembling and with a shaking arm held out his potion, ready to throw at any sudden movement. Slowly, I felt my strength rush back and I stood up slowly.

"We come in peace," I said. I slung my bow over my quiver shoulder and held my hands up.

The boy relaxed greatly and carefully stored away the potion in his light blue backpack. He wore a cloak with a hood that covered his eyes that was also a light shade of blue.

"I am PurpleK21, or Purple," I introduced. I gestured to Paul. "This is Brotherpig2295, the redhead, his real name is Paul, and the midnight blue guy with the scythes and wings next to Paul is TheAngleofDeath, Angle is shorter. The sweet little orange-haired girl with the wings is Thagirl10, her name is Thalia, and the guy next to me with the black hair is GeneralDarkness, but only call him Dark." I paused and took a breath.

"And this," I continued pointing to the Enderman, "is Cain. He is close friends with Queen Guinevere, the dragon probably flying overhead. We are here to destroy everything unitive to the land, basically get rid of any monsters here besides Enderman. Also, we have to unbrainwash the Enderdragon. Now who are you?" I could go on about everyone, but right now we are a bit busy."

I waited for his reply as he registered all the information. He slowly lifted the hood off his head and dropped it. He had startling electric blue eyes with shaggy, short hair. His skin more on the pale side, like he had never seen the sun before.

"I am," he paused, forehead furrowed in thought. "I am TCasto1332, or just Castro. I don't know anything else, or how I got here. The only thing I know besides basic living is making potions. I have lived in the End for as long as I've been here, and that is," he paused, "two weeks ago. When I first got here, I came with a lifetime supply of potion ingredients and only a couple other things."

He pulled out a pink potion. "As you can see, I am an alchemist. That's my story."

He looked really depressed, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"You can join us if you want to," Dark offered. "If we complete our mission, you can come back to the Jungle of Luin with us."

Castro's expression brightened and he smiled weakly.

"You mean I can get out of this cursed place?" He said hopefully. Dark nodded.

"Oh thank you!" He exclaimed joyfully.

Cain cleared his throat impatiently. I knew the moment had come.

"Ok everyone, this is it, we will now save the Enderdragon," I said, determined to succeed in our mission.

I followed Cain up the staircase and peeked out.

"Oh my Notch," I said in awe, "So this is the End of Luin."

**Hoorah, chapter 9 is out! Thank you Creepers Rock for the OC. I hoped you enjoyed the latest chapter! Remember, I'm looking for fan art for the cover title, so email me at pigeonfligher gmail . Com (without the spaces) or Deviantart (pigeonfligher) I hope to post a new chapter! :Pigeon**


	10. Chapter 10: Destroy All Grey

**What. The. Heck. Crow. What was up with the lazy spell you casted on me?!**

**Crow: *shrugs and grins***

**Me: Ugh whatever. But I'm SO sorry I took forever. School, writer's block, laziness, and Crow just don't want me finishing this chapter sooner. I'm really sorry, but thank you to all my reviewers and enjoy the story!**

I heard multiple gasps of shock behind me. I myself stared in awe at the cold beauty of the End of Luin. As usual, there were Void stars glistening like sun hitting dew. The Void itself loomed over the End, casting a dark shadow. However, the landscape itself was different. The land dipped and rose with valleys and hills, just like the Jungle of Luin. The Endstone was tinted with a light shade of green. The most eye-catching at the moment was the trees.

"Those are some pretty exotic trees," Paul commented, pointing at the nearest tree. Or was it a tree? The "trees" towered high into the ink-black sky, its branches reaching up and out. The leaves consisted of the green Endstone, so they weren't actually leaves. The trunk was made of obsidian, but instead of having the normal rough texture, it had smooth, lined texture of jungle wood. On top of every tree was a glowing purple crystal surrounded by an ever-moving ring. It hovered over a blazing purple fire. I frowned.

"That can't be right," I muttered to myself. There were several crystals that were gray. Everything was grey, especially the grey Endermen tending the crystals. Cain made a growl deep in his throat.

"Those are either the brainwashed Endermen, or the filthy traitors who wanted great power," he spat.

"We have to destroy anything grey in the End, right?" I asked. Cain nodded. I automatically drew my bow and notched an arrow, drawing the string until it was taut. I felt invisible hands steady my aim and my vision grew sharper. I released the string and the arrow flew, flying closer and closer to the target, and to my disappointment, the grey Enderman teleported away. The arrow buried itself harmlessly into the tree, catching fire as it struck the tree.

"Stupid teleporting," I grumbled to myself. Unfortunantly, Cain heard me and turned to glare at me. I quickly muttered an apology and restrung my bow. This time, I aimed at the colorless crystal and felt the invisible force correct my posture, not as much as last time. I grinned to myself, knowing that meant my bow skills were getting better.

"Here we go," I whispered, and let go of the string. The arrow soared through the air and, to my delight, the arrow sliced right through the crystal, creating a massive explosion. I watched in half amusement and half horror as the grey Endermen were thrown off the tree/pillar, some instantly dying from the explosion while others crashed into the ground.

"This is disgusting," Castro commented, wincing at the cries of agony coming from the slender creatures. All was silent as the monsters faded into ashes. Dull greyish-greenish orbs floated around, unlike the normal lustrous gleam of a dark green Ender Pearls.

"Let's get this over with!" Paul shouted, leaping up the staircase, quickly trying a bandana around his face. I heard Angle groan in frustration and I quietly chuckled. He would have to get used to Paul's odd behavior. I heard the rustle of wings as Angle hurled himself into the air, unsheathing his scythes from his belt. I turned toward Thalia.

"What are you going to use to fight?" I asked, interested on what her weapon was, remembering that she only had a stone sword when she died. She giggled and revealed a set of throwing knives hanging on her belt. She looked very much like an eleven year old assassin.

"Where did you get those?" I asked while Dark calmly pulled out his obsidian sword to prepare for battle. We held eye-contact for a moment before he sprung forward to help aid Angle.

"I got them from Luin himself," she said proudly. I thoughtfully stared at the Endermen and back to the knives.

"I thought Endermen can dodge projectiles," I stated. I watched as Thalia's smile faded.

"Aw," she said sadly, dropping her head a little. I frowned in thought, trying to think of a way we could hit the Endermen from afar. Suddenly a thought came to me.

"I think there is a spell in which you can hit Endermen with projectiles with a spell and Enderpearls," I said in mid-thought, "we already have Enderpearls, I just have to remember the spell."

I watched, distracted as Castro ran at an Enderman, chucking a sickly green potion at the stone-colored monster. Somehow the liquid came in contact and the mob curled up screeching Before dissolving into nothing. Castro must have put something powerful in his options because normally potions didn't have that huge effect.

"I think I've got it!" I announced suddenly. Thalia jumped up startled and automatically threw a knife at an incoming Enderman.

"proiectum et margarita Ender, merge simul, percutere vera in monstra Finis, sequi Endermen donec vos ledo domum, nunquam permitte suis teleportation, fuge a vestris punctum!" I chanted, the words flowed smoothly over my tongue. I chucked the now shining Enderpearl at Thalia's knife. The pearl melted into the iron blade and the whole knife glowed a shade of grayish-green. The Enderman teleported, but the knife somehow changed directions and dug into the surprised Enderman's brain, where Thalia had originally intended to throw. It howled before fading away into ash.

"That's so cool!" Thalia exclaimed, jumping out to retrieve her knife. She held my quiver of arrows and Thalia's knives and repeated the spell. Then I quickly handed Thalia her knives and shot an arrow at an Enderman that Thad tried to sneak up on us. It tried to teleport, out the arrow struck home first. It made a bloodcurdling scream Bedfodis dissolving.

"Ugh, I don't like killing these Endermen," I said sadly, "They don't deserve to be brainwashed soldiers. Dark, who was nearby, nodded in agreement.

"But we have to do this," he replied. I sighed and shot down another Enderman.

"Yep."

I gazed around the End. The Endermen had not been prepared for our attack and fell under our onslaught without too much of a looking good when there was a blood-chilling roar.

_WHO DARES TO INVADE MY DOMAIN._

"What the he-" Paul started to exclaim, but a mighty gust of wind blew him over. I quickly ran over and caught him before he could roll away from sight.

"Regroup!" I commanded as another roar resonated through the air. Everyone managed to come over to me and the pillar I was standing next to and pressed their backs against it. Right then there was an explosion of dark purple fire. Thalia screamed in terror and clung to the nearest person, who was Castro. Castro winced at her vice-like grip, but turned back to face the threat. A massive shadowed figure burst through the fire and roared in maddened rage.

I mustered all my courage and shouted.

"Who are you?" My voice rang loudly in the ominously silent terrain. I already knew who it was, but I wanted to confirm it.

Sure enough, the figure replied.

_I am Queen Guinevere, ruler of the End of Luin and the Enderdragon._

***cue dramatic music* THE ENDERDRAGON IS HERE! Everyone is screwed!**

**Me: Crow! Stop randomly appearing!**

**Crow: Sorry, I just felt like saying that**

**Me: Well now you had your chance so be quiet. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I know, this was originally intended to be Purple and her little group also freeing tone Enderdragon, but a thousand words is enough for one chapter. Please review, follow, and fav! Thanks for reading and I hope to bring out the next chapter soon! **

**:Pigeon**


End file.
